Doctor valdez
by Gh0zt1y-g1itch
Summary: A remake of my older series. Has humor, romance, awkwardness, good grammar, and science. What more do you need? Leo goes around with a time machine and saves damsels in distress and maybe Octavian. Although, with the last book, he honestly doesn't deserve it


Doctor Valdez chapter one

You know, ordinarily, the beach sounds like a pretty fun idea when you think about it. The sea, the people, the bonding, the sun, the sunburn. You know, the fun stuff. However, to Leo, this type of thing was a bad idea. Mainly because when he went it was always bikini season, and ended up having to explain how melted glass ended up around his head. And it got in his hair. Oh, and there was usually sea monsters. You think fire would do the trick? Nope. Not even a little. Okay, maybe not the best idea he ever had, but this was all irrelevant. What matters, is that he screwed up. Royally. He left calypso's island. The only beach he didn't mind standing on. No sea monsters also happened to be a plus. However, he couldn't just leave her there. There was this overwhelming sense of heroism that Leo needed to achieve to feel adequate. Especially because all his friends were considered to be some of the best modern heroes there ever was.

He needed a way to get back to calypso, however the astrolabe that Odysseus made would not help to much. Even with the crystal from calypso's cave, it was a piece of trash. He needed a ride. But not just any ride. No, he needed something so advanced that the gods themselves couldn't stop him. He had many ideas of what he could do, but had very few ideas of how to go about doing it. He thought over all the things he could do as he rowed away from the island. As he he continued his contemplation, he looked up to the stars. They were beautiful tonight as there was no cities to blur them out. Looking up his mind cleared. All his thoughts smoothed out into a clean conclusion of what he could do. As he thought of this, his smile grew as he thought of the answer granted to him by the stars. It was so simple, yet so complicated it almost hurt. Not to mention next to impossible. People said that creating a time machine was never going to be invented, purely because they thought they would have seen one by now. Yet a fault was extravagantly obvious to Leo.

If everyone believed that there would be no time machines, then there never would be. This is because nobody would try to creat one with the perception of success, especially if everyone around them discouraged them. To Leo, the reason why there was no time machines was because nobody in the future tried hard enough. So if nobody was willing to try at time, then Leo would have to. The gods would never see it coming. Oh, but that's not all. No, this time machine has to be portable. How would he get to calypso's island with out it? But something small, unnoticeable, portable, and time Traveling? Yeah, maybe he was in just a bit over his head. But he was fine. He had his answer.

The next morning he arrived on an island. He didn't have a clue were it was, but he was pretty sure his friends would stop by for coffee. They were pretty serious about there morning coffee. Like, if they didn't have five cups every morning, Leo would probably have to use his ballista to fight off the living dead. He waited for a few hours in a cafe, waiting for his ship to arrive with Festus, whom still needed to be activated. Oh dear heavenly Lightning lord. How on earth did They manage without him. There wasn't even a scratch when it appeared. It just looked like someone left the Argo in the freezer to long and gave it freezer burn. As he looked out the window, he saw Festus spewing flames. Someone had activated him. It wasn't Leo, and sure as hell wasn't Annabeth. The Argo docked, but he stayed put, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friends walking up to the cafe. They entered and walked up to the clerk and order coffee, he noted, before they asked about him.

"Hey, you didn't happen to see a short Latino kid with a tool belt , did you? Possibly flaming or running away from a fire?" Jason asked. As he said this Leo couldn't help but smile at his friends definition of him.

" he could have also been found using cruddy pick up lines on random girls." Leo's smile dropped. 'Really frank?' He thought.

" crappy puns are very prominent with him." Annabeth added. Leo raised an eye brow.

" very loud and sometimes obnoxious" piper added. Leo sat there, just listening to there descriptions of him.

" probably carrying a two by four, maybe with his shirt off." Okay, we're did that even come from, hazel?

This was the time Leo decided to intervene. He stood up, walked behind frank, and put on his cheesiest smile ever.

" hey guys, how's it going!" Leo greeted loudly. "Man, I had a extremely fun time, setting things on fire, hitting on the locals, boring some random people with my incredible puns, being obnoxious, and showing off my glorious pecks." He said. They all gaped at him. Leo raised an eyebrow. A few seconds later, he was being crushed by frank, scolded by Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth, and laughed at by Percy and Jason.

" where have you been?" Said Piper, "you had me worried there, I thought you died!" Hazel but in. Annabeth held the bridge of her nose, eyes closed with an annoyed expression on her face. "Why on earth did you piss her off? Why do you have to hit on every pretty face you see?" Annabeth asked.

" well, technically, I don't hit on every pretty face." Leo replied thinking of how he didn't hit on calypso. Just ticked her off a lot. ALOT. You don't understand, he tried to be annoying this time. Other times he just said he tried, but really it was just a front he put up. Annabeth raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Seriously, if her eyebrow were any higher it would be touching the ceiling. Okay, maybe not, but it did get pretty close. It was a look Percy knew all to well. That was her 'really? You expect me to believe that? Me? Do you take me for a fool?' Look. Kind of a dragged out meaning, but it's completely necessary to increase tension. Even Jason looked like he didn't think that was true.

Upon reaching the Argo, Leo noticed two things. One, Festus was very appreciative of his return. Two, the ship seemed to buzz with more energy for every step he took. He walked up to his console, ignoring Festus's wine for attention, and did a system check to make sure everything was running dandy. To his surprise, the ship was in better state then when he left it. This could not go without questioning. He looked over at his fellow demigods as they climbed up to the deck. Just as the last one got on board, content with there coffee, he asked them.

"Hey, who fixed up the ship? It's running better than I left it. It's fine if you found someone to fix her up, but I would prefer to be the only one to make altercations." He said, looking over the other seven. That being said, annabeth smiled as Piper gingerly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, that might be my fault. I kinda charm spoke Festus into consciousness." This being said, Leo was taken aback. She talked him into consciousness? How? Not even quantum mechanics is screwed up enough to describe this. She just turned a celestial bronze dragon into an advanced AI by talking to it. Leo knew demigod life was complicated, but damn nature, you scary. He sighed and looked over towards the very energetic and happy Festus. Just another thing he had to check on. He walked over to Festus and patted his head before he sat Down at the base of the mighty dragon. They began chatting, and Leo learned a few things, like how they beat Khione and what his friends did while he was away. They talked for a long time and finally, much to Leo's surprise, he found a piece of information about this new Festus. Very startling and honestly kinda freaky. Leo abruptly stood and walked towards the cabins calmly. Yeah, right. As Leo flew across the deck, feet flying with the speed of a demon, he ducked down the hallway and burst into Piper's cabin to see her and Jason making out. At the top of his longs, horror still stuck on his expression, he screamed.

"YOU TURNED FESTUS INTO A GIRL?!"

A/n: what should I call female Festus? And, yes, that was totally necessary. You know how the tardis is female right? Anyway, review please!


End file.
